wolfscrossingfandomcom-20200215-history
Court Etiquette
'Court Etiquette '''is the code of behavior that delineates expectations for social behavior according to contemporary conventional norms within Wolf's Crossing society. All men and women of Wolf's Crossing, be they high lord or common soldier are expected to abide by the code of etiquette when at Court or in the presence of any member of the Royal house of Blackmorn. Etiquette Concerning Royalty In Wolf's Crossing, Royalty refers to both the direct descendants of King Jon (Princes and Princesses) and those descended from King Jon's brothers. (Royal Dukes, their wives, and children) *If one is speaking to Royalty, they must first address him/her as ''Your Royal Highness, unless otherwise instructed. Subsequent references are to be “''Prince/Princess or ''Your Highness" *One may never turn their back on Royalty. To do so is highly disrespectful. *Upon formally addressing a member of the Royal family, a commoner must kneel until told to arise. If elderly or infirmed, they are permitted to bow their head until such a time when they are instructed to raise it. *All ladies of noble rank are to curtsey until instructed to rise. *All men of noble rank, including Knights are to bow, until instructed to do otherwise. *If no instruction is given, they are to hold the position for two minutes. Court Policy *If any member of the royal family dies, then the court is to wear mourning for a period of no less than one month. *No blade larger than a dagger shall be worn in the presence of the Grand Duke/Duchess, save for those worn by Knights and members of the Royal Guard. *When the Grand Duke or Duchess addresses the Court, all actions must cease. *Any violence committed at Court is considered treason, unless ordered by the Grand Duke himself. *If one is speaking to the Grand Duke or Duchess, they must first address him/her as Your Royal Highness, unless otherwise instructed. Subsequent references are to be “''Your Grace'' or Your Highness" *When presenting themselves before the Grand Duke, all ladies of noble rank are to curtsey until instructed to rise. *When presenting themselves before the Grand Duke, all men of noble rank, including Knights are to bow, until instructed to do otherwise. *When presenting themselves before the Grand Duke, a commoner must kneel until told to arise. If elderly or infirmed, they are permitted to bow their head until such a time when they are instructed to raise it. Usage of Proper Styles Peers in Wolf's Crossing are to be addressed by their proper styles. The term "Peer" refers to any person that holds a title in the Wolf's Crossing Peerage. The Royal Family Direct descendants of King Jon are to be first addressed as "Your Royal Highness" and subsequently, "Prince or Princess" *Prince Michael, The Grand Duke of Wolf's Crossing *Princess Lorrain, Dowager Duchess of Rosegarde *Princess Mary, Duchess of Wolf's Bay Royal Dukes and Their Wives Royal Dukes and their wives are styled "His/Her Royal Highness, the Duke/Duchess of X" and addressed as "Your Royal Highness" if a Royal Duke or Duchess is also a descendant of King Jon, they are to be subsequently addressed as "Prince or Princess" HRH, Varyk Blackmorn, The Duke of Jonsport HRH, Eliza Blackmorn, The Dowager Duchess of Jonsport HRH, Tytos Charles Blackvale, The Duke of Rosegarde Earls and Their Wives Earls and their wives are styled "Lord/Lady X" and addressed as "my lord or my lady" Barons and Their Wives Barons and their wives are styled "Lord/Lady X" and addressed as "my lord or my lady" Knights and Their Wives Knights are styled "Sir Name" (There are no female Knights in Wolf's Crossing) and addressed as "Sir Name" A Knight's wife is styled "Lady Surname" and addressed as "my lady" Commoners Persons of common birth in Wolf's Crossing may hold military ranks and other offices of state. They are to be addressed by rank if such a rank is held and "Mister/Miss Surname" if no rank is held. Category:Wolf's Crossing Peerage Category:Documents Category:Etiquette